Zhang Taiyan (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Zhang Taiyan is the chosen successor of Hokuto Soka Ken. He was trained by his father, however, due to a miss understanding, Zhang thought his father had killed his mother so Zhang started training in secret to murder his father. As he grew up, he eventually turned into a womaniser who stole the wives of many men and would often visit red-light districts. He eventually learned that he could never beat his father and that his father didn't kill his mother so he was willing to let Charles kill him to avenge his sister, however, instead, he sliced a cross across his face as a reminder of the lives he has taken and to become the successor of Hokuto Soka Ken rather than a man seeking vengeance. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B Name: Zhang Taiyan (Also known as the Bride Theif) Origin: Fist of the North Star Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Successor of Hokuto Soka Ken Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Is the chosen successor of Hokuto Soka Ken), Pressure Point Strikes, Chi Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Zhang can use his chi to heat up his fingers to the point that they can burn through anything), Forcefield Creation (Zhang can use his chi to protect him from projectiles), Biological Manipulation (Can press pressure points on an opponent's head to make their body shrivel up), Mind Control (With Kushin Datsumei, Zhang Taiyan can mind control someone by penetrating their skull with his finger), Instinctive Reactions (With Keiko, Zhang Taiyan can instinctively dodge attacks without needing to think) Attack Potency: Large Country Level (Managed to fight on par with Kasumi) Speed: FTL (Zhang's attacks move so fast that they don't cast a shadow) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Country Level Durability: Large Country Level (Could take hits from Kasumi) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hokuto Soka Ken: Zhang Taiyan is the chosen successor of Hokuto Soka Ken which is a branch of Hokuto Shinken which has the user strike pressure points, however, Hokuto Soka Ken relies on kicks as well as the manipulation of the user's chi which can act as a forcefield or to cut through whatever Zhang touches by heating up his fingers. ** Bakuryū Yōen Totsu (Exclaiming Dragon Daytime Blaze Void): Bakuryū Yōen Totsu is a technique where Zhang strikes many holes in the opponent's back in a straight line. ** Chōki Kokyū Jutsu (Character Spirit Respiration Art): Chōki Kokyū Jutsu is a technique which allows Zhang to hold his breath for ten minutes. ** Genmu Hyakki Kyaku (Phantasm Hundred Strange Leg): Genmu Hyakki Kyaku is a technique where Zhang quickly kicks the opponent one hundred times. ** Muei Kyaku (Shadowless Kick): Muei Kyaku is a technique where Zhang raises his hands over his head a points them at his opponent before quickly kicking them with a front kick to their chest. ** Kushin Datsumei (Nine Spirits Life Stealer): Kushin Datsumei is a technique where Zhang penetrates the opponent's skull with his finger and uses his chi to mind control his opponent. ** Keiko: Keiko is a technique where Zhang pushes his body and mind to their limits so he can instinctively dodge attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 6